


It's Not Santa Claus

by LadyShadowphyre



Series: tumblr prompt basket [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam Winchester Is A Good Boyfriend, Sastiel - Freeform, but not Dean, demon squirrels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: "You're performing an exorcism... on the chimney.""No, I'm performing an exorcism on the demon inside the chimney."





	It's Not Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarryAllenIsTheFlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryAllenIsTheFlash/gifts).



> Written for the tumblr OTP prompt: "Seriously, the chimney?" - "The squirrel can't win!" (Thanks, kiddo!)

**Y** OU’RE PERFORMING AN exorcism… on the chimney.”

Castiel paused, ran the words back through his head, and decided that, while technically correct in appearance, it was not entirely accurate. “No, I’m performing an exorcism on the demon inside the chimney.”

Sam shook his head in bemusement as he watched his boyfriend setting up the ritual for exorcism around the red brick chimney in the old house. They had originally come to this nowhere town assuming that the house was haunted. Upon investigation, however, the elderly woman who lived in the house turned out to be suffering from an infestation by a particularly stubborn squirrel that the woman claimed was possessed by the Devil. Dean had already left in disgust over being called out for a “false alarm”, but Castiel had insisted on remaining behind to deal with the furry little menace. Naturally, Sam had elected to remain with the angel, but he had thought Castiel would have just talked the squirrel out the way he talked cats around, not… this.

“Seriously, the chimney?” he repeated even as he moved closer at Castiel’s direction to check that the lines of chalk were solid and evenly drawn out.

“The squirrel can’t win,” Castiel said seriously. He gestured for Sam to mark out the sigils along the other side of the brick while he carefully dribbled a small amount of holy oil and salt onto the cedar wood chips already resting in the fireplace. “These people have been terrorized far too long already.”

“I’m not arguing that,” Sam placated gently. “I just think there are less elaborate ways of removing a squirrel from inside a chimney.”

“Perhaps,” Castiel conceded. “They would not be as effective against this one, however. Are the sigils set?”

“Ready when you are,” Sam said with a nod, then stood back and watched as Castiel began chanting in Enochian, trying not to shiver at the feeling of power building in the room and concentrating around his boyfriend and the chimney before him that was beginning to sound with angry chittering. Unconsciously, Sam found himself mouthing along with the words that a part of him still shied away from admitting he knew and understood, though the flicker of Castiel’s eyes indicated that his boyfriend could hear him anyway. At the final, gutteral growl of the exorcism, the chittering abruptly stopped and a small furry body dropped into the pile of cedar chips. Sam took his cue and stepped forward with the lit match, dropping it into the cedar chips and setting the small pyre ablaze.

“Thank you, Sam,” Castiel murmured as the flames leapt up, fueled by wood and holy oil, to consume the squirrel’s corpse.

“Anything for you, Cas,” Sam said, clapping him on the shoulder gently.


End file.
